Kingdom Hearts Anime Version
by RoseAlchemist
Summary: Instead of going to Disney worlds, Sora goes through the worlds of various anime.
1. First World: Kaede's Village

This is a Kingdom Hearts story that I came up with. Well, actually I dreamed the first part of it. I think it's actually pretty good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Destiny Island disappeared, Sora woke up to some type of animal licking his face. He sat up and pushed it off. It was a small, white cat with two tails. It looked up at him with bright, red eyes and mewed before running off. Sora got up and followed it. It led him to a hut looking house. Sora could hear voices inside.

"A new type of demon, you say? I don't like the sound of it."

"That's right, Lady Kaede. We need Inuyasha and Kagome to help us figure out what they are and where they are coming from."

"Unfortunatley, they have gone to Kagome's world. I know not when they will return."

"Come, Sango, let's look into it ourselves until they return."

"You're right, Miroku. Lady Kaede, when they return if you would tell them to join us."

"Of course."

Two people ran out of the hut and headed toward the gate out of town. A woman in pink and black carrying a giant boomerang and a man in black and bluish-purple with a staff. Sora watched as the woman said, "Kirara!" The little white kitten ran forward and flames surrounded it. It got bigger and the couple climbed on it and it flew away.

Sora turned his attention back to the hut. Maybe there was someone in there who could tell him where he was.

"Excuse me..." He jumped back as an old woman appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a white kimono top and a red bottom.

"Yes? Oh, and who would you be?"

"My name's Sora. Could you tell me where I am?"

"This is place is called Kaede's Village. You're wearing very strange clothes. Might you be from Kagome's world?"

"I don't think so...I mean, I've never heard of anyone named Kagome."

"Kaede! We're back." A girl's voice called.

"Kagome, you've returned."

"Yep!" A girl in a Japanese school uniform walked in followed by a boy in a red kimono with long, white hair and dog ears. "Who is he?"

"This is Sora. He just got here. I thought that he might be from your world, Kagome, since he is wearing such strange clothes."

"I don't think so...I've never seen this type of clothes, either. Where are you from?"

"Destiny Island. Do you know how I can get back?"

"Destiny Island? I've never heard of that place. Have you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Maybe he came through the well from a different world like you did."

"That's right. Did you come through the well?"

"No. The last thing I remember I was on my island. It as getting attacked by shadows. Then, it started to disappear...it as swallowed by the shadows. I woke up here. I need to find my friends, Riku and Kairi."

"Oh, that's right. Kagome, Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku asked me to ask you to help them. A new type of demon has appeared and they are trying to discover where they are coming from. Your priestess powers should be of great help to them, Kagome."

"Where did they go?" Kagome asked already turning to leave. "I'm sorry that we can't help you, Sora."

"They went into Inuyasha's forest." Kaede pointed her finger in the direction the pair had gone in.

"Come on, Inuyasha! Let's go."

"What about me?" A new voice asked. It belonged to a small, orange haired kid with a fluffy, fox tail. When he realized that Kagome and Inuyasha had already gone, he ran after them.

Sora turned to Kaede. "Isn't there something that I can do to help? It might the same things that attacked Destiny Island."

"If you could fight I would tell you to go after them but I doubt that you can." She turned and began to sort through various herbs that she had drying.

"But I have this." He held up the Keyblade. " I can fight them with this."

Her eyes widened when she saw it. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"It just sort of appeared when I was on the island. I fought a giant shadow with it. Why?"

She had moved to a stack of scrolls and was frantically digging through them looking for the right one. Finally, she found the right one and unrolled it on the table. She pointed to a picture of the Keyblade and then to one of one of the shadows.

"This scroll was written a very long time ago by a very wise priestess. She prophesised that one day shadow-like creatures would appear in this world. These creatures were brought into this world by feeding off the evil thoughts and emotions of people. She called them Heartless. When they come she said that this world would surely end unless..." She stopped and looked at him.

"Unless what?"

"She said that a young boy from another world would appear with the only key to save the world. He would be the one to lock them from this world. He would also save many other worlds in the process. It's your destiny, Sora."

"My destiny? But I don't even know where my friends are. How can I save everyone?"

"Only you may know that, Sora. For now, I ask of you, will you please help save our world?"

Sora could only nod.

"Please, follow that path there. You will find the Heartless at the end."

Sora did as Kaede had said and began to follow the path. He wasn't sure if he knew how to defeat the Heartless but she seemed to have confidence in him. He could at least try. And maybe he would find Riku and Kairi somewhere in this world. When he neared the end of the path he heard some crashes and sped up his pace. They were already fighting something and it wasn't the small Heartless that were called shadows. When he could finally see it he stopped and scanned the area.

It was tall with long arms and legs. It looked like a huge, moving suit of blue armor. Sango threw the Hiraikotsu but it dodged it and sent her flying into a tree. Miroku ran to her side to check on her and it slammed him to the tree with it's other hand. Kagome shot a sacred arrow at it and was able to hit it but it recoiled and would have hit her if Inuyasha hadn't have jumped in and pulled her out of the way. He landed next to Sora and put Kagome down.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Let me help." Sora held the Keyblade out.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, pulling out another arrow.

"It's called the Keyblade. I can fight these things with this."

"Just don't get in the way." Inuyasha ran back into the battle and used Wind Scar to knock it off guard.

Kagome used her chance to hit it with another sacred arrow and Sora jumped in and was able to cut it with the Keyblade before it recovered. Inuyasha ran around and it turned to follow his movements leaving it exposed to attacks from behind. Kagome hit it with another arrow in the right arm and it shattered. Sora took out its other arm. It turned angrily and started stomping. Kagome ran but Sora was a little less experienced with battle so he was slower. Inuyasha used another Wind Scar. Sora had just enough time to get out of the way, but the shockwave knocked him down.

"Why don't you use Backlash Wave, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, helping Sora up.

"It doesn't have a demonic aura. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha destroyed its left foot, leaving only its right foot and body.

Sora ran in and slashed its foot then jumped back as an arrow just barely missed him. The foot shattered and Sora jumped up to slash at the chest. He got in a direct hit and it fell to the ground. It faded away and a heart flew up and disappeared.

"Well, that was easy." Sora laughed. Kagome and Inuyasha were checking on their friends, Miroku and Sango.

"Are you guys okay?" Kagome asked."Good thing I have my First Aid Kit." She pulled various medicines and began to care for their wounds.

"It looks like our young friend here is actually quite strong." Miroku said indicating Sora.

"And such a strange weapon." Sango added. "I've never seen such a thing before."

"I-" Sora cut off his words as a glowing light caught his eye. "What's that?"

Inuyasha and the others turned toward the light, noticing for the first time, too. It was coming from a tree standing about a foot away from them.

"That's the sacred tree where I first met Inuyasha!" Kagome moved closer to the tree. "Why is it glowing like that? It looks sort of like a...It looks like a keyhole!"

"Huh?" Sora's Keyblade had begun moving by itself. It pointed itself at the keyhole and a glowing light shot out into the hole. A click sounded as if something had locked and it disappeared. Everyone turned to stare at Sora.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sora answered honestly, "But Kaede said that I held the key to lock the Heartless out. Maybe that's what she meant. I have to go to the worlds and find these keyholes."

"Heartless? You mean those strange demons?"

Sora nodded. "If what she said is true, you shouldn't be seeing anymore of them around here."

"I think we should get back to Kaede and see what she has to say about this."

Back at the villages, Kaede explained to the others what she had explained to Sora.

"So you're saying that there are other worlds out there and these things are attacking them, too. Sora and his weapon are the only hope they have of being saved and now he has to travel to different worlds and save them." Kagome still didn't quite understand it all.

It was Miroku that voiced what she was thinking. "How is he going to get to these 'other worlds'?"

"I was just about to tell you. There is sacred object that that same wise priestess left in the care of the shrine. It is a sacred pendant that, when worn by the right person under the right conditions, will allow them to travel to different worlds. The only problem is that you don't really know where you are going to end up. Of course, if you've been there you can always go back, but other than that it's a mystery where you will end up." She held out a dark violet pendant on a long white string.

"What are the certain conditions?" Sora asked. He took the pendant from her but didn't put it on yet.

"You have to be in possession of the Keyblade, you must be wearing it, and you must be inside a sacred ring."

"A sacred ring? What do those look like?" He asked, fingering the pendant.

"I will show you one." She got up and began to walk outside. Everyone followed her.

"But what if there isn't one where I'm at?"

"There will be, child. They are everywhere. You just have to look. The priestess said that they are there. After everything that she has prophesised that has been true, will you doubt her now?"

"No."

She stopped. "This is what they will look like." She pointed to a circle on the ground made using small, smooth white stones. They appeared to have a faint, green glow.

"There is a possibiltiy that your friends may have ended up in one of the other worlds, like you ended up here. You may find them on your journey." She turned to Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome. "He may need help to fight off the Heartless. Perhaps you two should go along with him."

"No way! We have to find the jewel shards and beat Naraku." Inuyasha yelled indignatly.

"It's possible that traveling to other worlds may make you stronger. You might even learn some new stronger techniques for fighting demons." Kaede pointed out.

"What about the demons? Who will fight them and protect the village?" Kagome asked, interrupting whatever remark Inuyasha was about to put in.

"We'll do that of course." Miroku said.

"We'd be happy to protect the village for a while. Besides if you do find a way to beat Naraku it would be worth it, right?"

Shippo finally put in something when he said, "That's right. And I'll be here to help them. Don't worry. With my fox magic, no demon would dare come near this village."

"Feel free to come back here when you need to rest or to buy items. We'll be here to help you." Kaede said.

"And I'll keep track of everything that happens so that Kaede will know what's been happening," A new voice said. It belonged to a small demons sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga! Where have you been?" Kagome asked."You were here a few minutes ago."

"Around."

"Meaning that you ran away at the first sign of danger again." Kagome turned to Sora. "This is Myoga. He's a flea demon."

"Well, then, let's go." Myoga said. "I wonder if blood tastes better in other worlds?"

"Wait a minute! I ain't agreed to nothin' yet!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at the old priestess. "What if I don't wanna help other worlds?"

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed his arm and began to pull him into the circle. "You want to get stronger, don't you?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"Then, this is the best way to do it. I'm sure there are a lot of those really strong Heartless out there for you to fight." Kagome looked at him. "Really strong."

"You think so?"Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded her head. "I'm sure of it."

"Fine. But only because the demons aorund here are getting way too weak. I need a real challenge."

"Yes! I can't wait to see what the other worlds are like. Come on, Sora. Let's go!" Kagome gestured for him to come inside the circle with them.

Sora stepped in as Kaede gave a final warning. "Remember, things in other worlds may not be the same as they are here. Be careful not to let them know that you are from a different world. Also, be prepared for anything. Go now and be careful. Remember to return to us occasionly."

Sora nodded and placed the pendant around his neck. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pendant. It got warm in his hands. He opened his eyes just in time to see Kaede and the rest of the village disappearing in a bright, green light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments and any ideas you might want me to use as well as any anime that you would like me to use. Oh and before anyone says anything, yes, I did change some things. Kaede's village is acting as Traverse Town. It's true that Sora should not have sealed the keyhole yet but I decided to go ahead and do that early. Just please go along with it. Thanks.


	2. Fushigi Yuugi

Okay. Here is chapter two of my Kingdom Hearts story. I'm not really sure how popular this anime is or how many people have heard of it, so I hope this is a good choice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the green light faded, they were in a room with shelves everywhere. They were all piled with books. It was a library. A girl with pigtails wearing a school uniform ran in and grabbed a book from one of the shelves. She seemed not to notice them.

"I'm late, I'm late! I just know it!" She opened the book and placed it on the floor in front of her. She disappeared into the book.

Kagome stared. "Do books do that in your world, Sora?"

"No." He moved closer to the book and caught the corner. He closed it and read the title. "It says Universe of the Four Gods. Have you ever heard of it, Kagome?"

"No. Let me see it." Sora handed it to her. "It was translated from Chinese and it looks pretty old too." She opened to the first page and began to read. "Ah! It says that that girl is the Priestess of Suzaku and that she has to find the Guardians and finish the book. Then, she gets a wish. Apparently, this book has some kind of a spell on it. She found it and took on the role of the main character."

"So, do you think that we have to go inside the book to find the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"I'd say that there's where they'd be. Ready?" She opened the book to the place where the words stopped and placed it on the ground.

It began to glow and they closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes they were in the middle of a bustling town. Everyone was dressed in old fashioned chinese clothes.

"It looke like ancient China from my history books!" Kagome laughed. "Now I've seen feudal Japan and ancient China. I wonder what the history teacher will think of that?"

"I don't like this." Inuyasha was pulling at his clothes. They had changed to red chinese style clothes.

Sora's clothes had also changed to ancient chinese clothes. His were red and yellow. Kagome's clothes had changed to a green and white kimono looking outfit.

"You mean we get new clothes in some of the worlds?" She asked.

"I guess it's so we fit in." Sora said. "We don't want to stand out too much."

"Well, anyway, now that we're here, where do we go? I don't see that girl anywhere." Kagome scanned the crowd. "There are so many people! How are we going to find her?"

"Kagome, you read some of the book. Did it say anything about where she was going or where she was a lot?" Sora asked.

"I think it said something about the palace and the emporer. We should probably look at the palace first."

"And where is the palace?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't read that part." Kagome blushed. "Guess we'd better ask someone, huh?"

A woman with a couple of kids was walking by. Sora stopped her and asked her where the palace was. She looked at him strangely but then pointed him toward the palace, telling him that they were supposed to be having some kind of a party today.

There seemed to be even more people in the palace then there had been in the streets. They all wanted to come to the party. The guard was kindly telling them that they could't attend at the moment because too many people had already come. When that didn't stop them he began to forcefully push them back out into the street.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Kagome asked Sora pointing at the guard. "We won't be able to sneak past him."

"We'll figure something out." Sora assured her.

"Why don't we just fight that guard. He doesn't look that strong." Inuyasha was already pulling out the Tetsusaiga.

"Because we don't want to cause trouble." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"What if we go around back?" Sora suggested.

"Right...They definatley won't have guards at the most likely place people will go to sneak in." Inuyasha retorted.

"Well, we can go check it out. It might be easier to get in from there anyway." Kagome said.

They were able to get to the back without bringing any attention to themselves. There were a few guards posted at the back entrance but that was it. The people were running around to prepare for the party that night and the guards were'nt paying much attention anyway.

"Okay. What do we do now, Sora?" Kagome asked pointing to the guards.

Sora didn't get to answer. A woman came up to one of the guards. "They need your help up front. There are a lot of people trying to force their way in. Hurry."

The men nodded and ran off.

"Never mind. We can get in now. That was lucky." Kagome said.She turned to Inuyasha. "See, Sora has good ideas."

"And dumb luck." Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy."

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he went face first into the ground.

"Come on, Sora. Let's go."

They went into the palace and Inuyasha came up behind them still grumbling. The hallways were full of people but no one payed any attention to them. They were too busy getting ready for for the party.

"Where do you think the emporer's room would be?" Sora asked Kagome.

"Where stuff starts getting fancier, I guess. The problem is that we don't even know what the emporer looks like. If he walks by, we won't know."

A couple walked by. One was the girl in pigtails. She was talking to a man with long hair in important-looking clothes.

"Are you sure you haven't seen Tamahome, Hotohori?"

"I haven't seen him since the last time you left. Nuriko might know where he went."

"Then, I'll go look for Nuriko. See you later, Hotohori." She ran off excitedly.

Hotohori stopped as a guard came up. "The preparations for tonight's party are almost finished, Your Highness."

"Very good. I will be in the throne room if you need me."

"Your Highness, there is a slight problem. A couple was caught trying to sneak in. They had weapons with them. We think they meant to assassinate you. They will need a trial."

"Very well. Bring them to the throne room and we will have their side of the story."

The guard bowed and dismissed himself.

"That's the emperor!" Kagome whispered to Sora. "Should we go talk to him?"

"Let's just follow him for now. We'll see if any Heartless show up."

They followed Hotohori through a few hallways and he entered a large room and took the throne. A couple was already there surrounded by guards. A guard said a few words to Hotohori and backed away.

"These are the people?"

A guard nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

"You are because it is thought that you were trying to asassinate me. Do you deny this?"

"We were'nt trying to kill you! Honestly!" The woman cried.

"My wife tells the truth. She has visions and foresaw that a monster would come here tonight. We were here to protect you."

"A monster? A fitting story. Your Highness, allow me to-" A guard pulled out his spear.

"Wait. Let's hear them out. Tell me, what does this monster look like?" Hotohori silenced the guard and turned back to the couple.

The woman looked to her husband. He nodded. She took a deep breath to calm herself and began, "It's tall with very, long arms and legs. It uses large sticks to attack. It appears to have a large hat on its head but it actually has many faces on the hat. Please, you have to believe me! It will come here tonight. _It_ wants to kill you, not us!"

"Doesn't that sound like a Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it does. She really does have visions. They won't beleive her, though."

"Then, we have to make them believe her." Sora began to walk into the room.

Kagome grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute! You can't just walk in there! We're not supposed to be here either."

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and watch innocent people get punished."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Say something."

Inuyasha shrugged. "If the kid wants to, let him. Too late now, anyway."

"What?" Kagome turned just in time to see Sora walk up to stand beside the couple. "Oh, great..."

"She's telling the truth. The monster that's coming here is called a Heartless and I'm here to fight it too."

"How did you get in here?" The guard closest to Hotohori asked.

"Do either of you have any proof that this monster exists?" Hotohori asked, ignoring the guard.

"No, Your Majesty." The woman and her husband put their hands together and bowed to him.

"I-" Sora began. He couldn't of anything that he could show them for proof.

"How's this, then? If you can come collect evidence and convince that this monster is real by tonight, I'll let you go free and I'll let you personally protect me at tonight's party. Is that fair?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Thank you." The woman's husband bowed. He took her hand and they left together.

Sora bowed and left. As he entered the hallway, Inuyasha, Kagome,and the couple were waiting for him.

"Thank you." The woman said.

"No problem." Sora said. "I know what you're talking about. It's called a Heartless."

"Now, the problem is to find the evidence. We'd better start looking or we'll never find it in time." Kagome pointed out.

"What kind of evidence do you think he means?" Sora asked.

Kagome shrugged and started walking. "Who knows? Let's just start looking. I'm sure we'll find something."

"Wait. I think I may know what he means." The woman said. "We have to have something from a place where the monsters have appeared before or we need to catch one."

"Something from where they have appeared?" Sora looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Do you guys have anything from a Heartless?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope."

"I don't think so." Kagome began to dig through her backpack. "Wait. I picked this up from one of those little ones we beat." She held out a small blackish-looking shard of something. "I think it's called a lucid shard."

"That's great." Sora said. "Now, we have some evidence."

"We'll need more than that little thing." Inuyasha said.

"Well, it's a start." The woman said. "Do you know where they have appeared? Perhaps if we could capture a smaller one..."

Her husband pointed toward the road that led out of the palace and onto a road that led out of town."People have been reporting seeing strange creatures on that road coming into town. Should we go look?"

"Yes. Let's go."

The couple started toward the road and the woman turned. "You're welcome to come along if it isn't too much trouble."

Sora nodded and began to follow them. "If we capture one that should be enough evidence."

As they were walking Kagome asked, "How will we capture one?"

"We'll have to build some type of trap, I guess. Let's collect the supplies as we go."

They were able to get enough supplies to catch a a Heartless, but only one of the smallest ones. Any of the bigger ones would be able to break it. They set up near a place in the road where the man said had had the most reports of sightings of the Heartless. They had to come up with a plan to lure the Heartless into the trap. In the end it was decided that the Heartless might be drawn to the shard that Kagome had. They placed it in the cage and waited for a Heartless to come.

First, one of the bigger ones came. They battled it and defeated and sat to wait for one of the smaller ones. Three more of the larger Heartless came. They defeated them quickly. Finally, a smaller one came. The little black one with an antennae. It went near the cage and stopped to look around. As soon as it went in to investigate the box, Sora jumped up and slammed it shut. The little Heartless tried to get out but wasn't strong enough. Inuyasha carried it back to town,at Kagome's urging.

"Do you think this will convince him?" The woman asked.

"I'm sure it will. We have a live specimen of one of the monsters. Who can argue that they don't exist when they are staring at one?" Kagome said.

The others agreed and they took it to the palace.

Hotohori looked a little surprised when they presented him with it. He hadn't expected them to be able to produce one as evidence. He ordered his guards to guard all the entrances to the palace to be sure that none got in to ruin the party.

"I am truly sorry for doubting you. It seems that everything you said was true. As an apology, I would be honored if you would join us at the party tonight."

The man looked at his wife and then back to Hotohori. "Oh no, we couldn't-"

"Please, my apology will mean little if I can't make it up to you."

"We would be honored, Your Highness." The woman bowed and gestured for her husband to do the same. He obeyed and they left together, waving to Sora as they left.

"You are invited as well. I trust you will attend?"

"Uh...Sure. Thank you."

"Then, I will see you tonight."

"Umm...What exactly is the party for?"

"It is Miaka's birthday tonight. We thought it only be just if we celebrate with a party. She is the Priestess of Suzaku, after all."

Sora thanked him again and left. Kagome and Inuyasha joined him in the hall.

"The couple told us to meet with them outside. The woman has something that she wants to tell us," Kagome informed him.

They went into the courtyard to meet with them. They were standing under a charry tree. She ran toward them when they came out. It seemed to be urgent.

"The emperor is in danger!" She cried as she reached them. She wouldn't say anything else.

Her husband came to clear things up. "As we left, she had another vision. It doesn't matter how many guards he posts, the Heartless monster will still reach him. The guards won't even know."

"How can it get past the guards without their noticing?" Kagome asked. "That's impossible. There are so many guards."

"The guards won't matter if it comes from inside." The woman said. "It will come from inside the throne room."

"From inside the throne room? How?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure." She muttered.

"When? We have to stop it."

"Now!" The woman ran toward the throne room with her husband right behind her.

Sora chased after them. When they got to the throne room the Heartless was already there. It was exactly as the woman had described it. It already had the emporor pinned to the wall with its other arm poised to attack. The woman screamed and it lost its focus for a minute.

Sora, Inuyasha, and Kagome used that minute to get in an attack. It let go of Hotohori and he slid down to the floor. Hotohori sat up clutching his throat.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked him.

"I think so. It caught me off guard,"Hotohori answered.

Kagome turned to the man and woman. "Take him somewhere safe. We'll handle the Heartless."

They nodded and helped Hotohori to his feet. They got him into the hall and Inuyasha shut the door behind them. They could faintly hear the woman telling her husband to go get a doctor.

Sora turned his attention back to the Heartless. It was already walking toward them ready to attack. He moved out of the way as it swung one of the sticks to attack. He rolled out of the way as a large piece of the wall came down. Kagome shot an arrow but instead of hitting it held up one of the sticks and the tip caught on fire.

"Kagome! Don't shoot any more arrows!" Inuyasha yelled as it barely missed him with the flames.

"Sorry!" Kagome put the arrow that she was about to shoot down. "How am I supposed to attack without sacred arrows?"

They all turned to look as the door opened and a boy with green hair was standing in the doorway. Miaka was standing behind him holding a piece of cake.

"So that's the monster!" The boy said striding into the room.

"Be careful, Tamahome!" Miaka yelled.

"You," He pointed to Kagome, "there's not much that you can do in this battle with your only weapon unusable to you. I'll take over. You go stand with Miaka."

Kagome looked down at her bow and ran to stand beside Miaka. "Go on guys, you can do it! He's right and with him helping you you're sure to win."

The Heartless lunged at Tamahome and he smoothly jumped onto its arm and used it to launch himself into the air. He came down hard on its head and kicked it in the back as he fell to the ground. It lost its balance and began to fall. As it fell Inuyasha hit it with a Wind Scar and Sora was able to hit it with the Keyblade. Sora jumped back as it hit the ground.

The vibrations from the Heartless hitting the ground made Sora lose his balance and as it got up it hit him and sent him flying into the wall. Sora sat up shaking his head to clear his vision.

"Hurry, Sora! Get out of the way!" Kagome yelled.

Sora got out of the way just as it smashed the flaming stick into the wall. It pulled out of the wall, leaving a scorched mark, and turned to attack Sora again. Sora was able to block its attack using the Keyblade. As he stood guarding, Tamahome kicked it in the chest. It sunk ot the ground, dazed. Inuyasha used a Wind Scar and it began to fade. A heart flew up and disappeared.

"You did it, Tamahome!" Miaka cheered.

"Is anyone hurt?" Kagome came forward holding her trusty First Aid Kit.

-Later-

"Will you be leaving so soon?" Hotohori asked as Sora, Inuyasha, and Kagome began to leave the palace. "The party has only just began."

"Yeah, it's about time we left." Sora said. "The Heartless shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

"It was a fun party, though." Kagome said.

"Will you be coming again?" Hotohori asked.

They looked at each other. "Maybe. If that's okay."

"Of course. Come whenever you please."

They left the palace and went back to the road where they had gone to catch the Heartless. Sora had noticed a sacred ring near the road as they had walked back. Sure enough, after a bit of walking, they found it. It was in the tall grass, hidden. They stood inside it and Sora placed the pendant around his neck. He held it in his hands and concentrated on it. The same light appeared and he opened his eyes to see the dirt road and the grass around it fading away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...That was chapter 2. Thanks for reading. Please comment. These are some of the longest chapters I've written for fan-fics. Sorry they're so long. I want each world they visit to have its own chapter. I'm not sure what anime to use next...


End file.
